Disfunctional
by ExclusivelyInclusive
Summary: "Now, I know this may not be your first choice of what to do on a Friday afternoon, but bear with me... We're all required to be here for some reason or other, so we might as well make the best of it. So, for the next eight weeks, I will be your behavioral adjustment and rehabilitation instructor, Ms. Chisa Yukizome!"


**If you've stumbled upon this page, it means you've made a good descision...**

 **Hahaha...**

 **Well, anyways, I got this idea from a different fanfic I read a while ago, and so I decided to make one for the Danganronpa Fandom of a similar nature.**

 **I plan on continuing, though not anytime soon. Don't let that turn you away though! I promise, even if I left this discontinued, it's worth it to read, and that's not only my ego talking!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I possess ownership? Nope.**

* * *

"Now, I know this may not be your first choice of what to do on a Friday afternoon, but bear with me..." The woman shuffled through a pile of papers and files, neatly aligning them before setting them onto her lap and looking at the colorful group before her. "We're all required to be here for some reason or other, so we might as well make the best of it." She smiled brightly. "So, for the next eight weeks, I will be your behavioral adjustment and rehabilitation instructor, Ms. Chisa Yukizome!" Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"When can we leave?" questioned a red headed male, boredly.

"At 4:30!" Yukizome responded easily, her confidence not faltering in the slightest. It was clear that none of them wanted to be there right then, based on the various glares and faces of pure boredom. "We will start by moving around the circle, introducing ourselves, and telling everyone why we are here today!" she exclaimed, "I'll start. I'm Chisa Yukizome, and I'm here to help your academic performance improve the best that I can."

"Ah! An introduction from little ol' me? Well, I'm Teruteru Hanamura, and if you're ever looking for a _good time_ ," his voice dipped seductively, "call-"

" _Ahem_! Please save personal conversations for after class!" Yukizome interrupted swiftly, her smile beginning to twitch.

"Oh, _right_ , _I'm_ here because I just can't conceal my passion around such beautiful bodies." The short student's eyes darkened as he gave the rest of the group a roaming glance that could cause nothing other than an unpleasant shiver up their spines.

 _Cough._ "Sexual Harassment." _Cough._

"Details, details..." Hanamura waved the comment off.

"...Moving on..." Yukizome, along with the rest of the teens, glanced at the man... or... girl..?

"Sakura Ogami," she rasped. "I was framed. Coach found steroids in my protein shake, _fortunately_ I hadn't yet drank it."

A laugh disguised as a cough reverberated through the otherwise silent room, save for the quiet ticking of the wall clock.

"She's telling the truth!" bellowed another girl. "Sakura would _never_ do drugs!" she assured.

"Leon Kuwata. I need to go to this stupid thing to get out of anger management."

"I'm Akane Owari, nice ta meet'cha! I was lettin' a guy feel my boobs, 'cuz he gave me a sam'wich 'cuz I forgot ta bring lunch. A professor walked in and called it 'public in-decency' or sumthin'..."

It took a moment for everyone to regain their bearings after that introduction...

"Kazuichi Soda, I was caught tryin'ta mess with _this_ guy's car." He stuck his thumb towards the broody male beside him. "I didn't mean any _real_ harm," he added in his own defense, a bit dejected.

A 'tch' was heard from across the room.

The dark haired male in question seemed to ignore it all as he began his introduction, "here in the world of mortals, _I_ am known as Gundham Tanaka! I've discovered _mere humans_ cannot recognize the _true_ power of my _demonic_ ursidae; in this realm my crime is acknowledged as _'public endangerment'_ ," he theatricized.

Soda rolled his eyes.

"Whad'das all that mean?" Owari asked, tilting her head left involuntarily.

"He brought his pet bear to school." Soda translated.

"My demonic ursidae is no _'pet'_ ," he emphasized the 'T', "she is a loyal servant from the depths of _hell_."

"Whatever..." Soda responded, not convinced, crossing his gaudy, yellow-green clothed arms across his chest.

The attention of the circle was quickly redirected to a girl in frilly, gothic attire. "If you _must_ know, my name is Celestia Ludenberg." She she set her hands upon her crossed legs delicately, almost regally. "I suppose I could say that my only crime is my proficiency at telling lies. I am able to not only manipulate the world to my whim, but I can use my skills to adapt into any role needed." Her words emanated elegance and mystery swirled into one.

" _Hey!_ What did you _really_ do?" A member with an elephant trunk hairstyle grunted.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you have to ask, you simply don't deserve to know."

"Tch."

"Well, _I'm_ Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and I don't think it's anyone's fucking business why _I'm_ here." The blonde was somehow able to look intimidating despite his short stature.

"Kuzuryu-san, I'm sorry, but sharing is required." Yukizome told him apologetically. Normally, all the students would be entitled to privacy, but it was required that they share their experiences to graduate from the program.

"Tch... fine. Conspiracy to assault," he huffed.

"Pekoyama, Peko: assault under the orders of my young master." The red eyed woman relayed with not a flicker of emotion on her stone face.

"I didn't _order_ you to do _anything_ , and I told you not to call me that!" His face reddened from either anger or embarrassment.

The majority of the group blinked... _twice_. Hanamura just waggled his eyebrows suggestively with an ' _oh-ho-ho!_ ' feigning a scandalized look.

"Please continue." Yukizome directed, looking towards the following girl.

"That's right, the moment you've _all_ been fucking waiting for, it's me, _Junko Enoshima!_ " she cheered, before a devious smile settled on her face, "want to know what _I_ did? I'm sure you're all _despairing_ in anticipation!" she teased. Her face twisted with underlying masochism, before her expression stilled. "Here's my motto:" she puffed out her chest. "If you can name it, I've done it!" She switched the tone of her voice to something graceful, "not that I've been _accused_ of everything..." before finishing in a babyish voice, " _hmph!_ How disappointing..." putting her hands on her hips.

"Mondo Oowada. Gang violence," he grunted, his gaze unfocused and his arms crossed.

There was a moment of silence before Yukizome coughed, gaining the next student's attention.

"Oh, my turn? I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure..." He paused. "Yea... they got me in for possession... how was I s'posed to know they aren't okay with a lil' bit of weed here?"

There were a few responses such as, "Cuz it's a _school?_ " from Soda, a nod of understanding from Owari, and an indignant grunt followed by, "Yasu, it wasn't a 'little bit', it was the _forty fuckin' pounds_ they found when they impounded your van," from Oowada.

"The fuck?" Kuzuryu cut in.

"I dunno man." Hagakure shrugged, looking towards the upcoming person in the circle.

"Aha! I'm Nagito Komaeda, not that I'm significant enough to have my name remembered..." He smiled as if he didn't just completely insult himself. "It's amazing being among such a fascinating group, but I was _only_ mandated to attend meetings in order to graduate from my social issues program, you see."

"Social issues..?" a brunette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes! My Frontotemporal Dementia caused the teachers to believe I'm a danger to not only myself, but society as well!" he explained with misplaced enthusiasm. His voice calmed, "for them to pay such close attention to _someone like me..._ " He stopped, letting a short silence roll in.

"...I'm Chihiro Fujisaki..." the small girl spoke hesitantly, "I-I'm here because I hacked into a few... government databases..." Her head was downturned, ashamed. She seemed to be the first one to actually regret the actions that brought them there.

"Shit, _you?_ " Oowada asked in a surprise that the rest of the class shared.

Fujisaki nodded solemnly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm Aoi Asahina, but you can call me Hina! I was caught shoplifting, b-but it was an accident! I swear!" she explained, "I was so focused on donuts that I forgot to _pay..._ " She frowned miserably.

"Uhmm..." A bespectacled girl's timid voice piped up, "I um..." She twiddled her thumbs, not meeting anyone's gaze, "I'm... Touko Fukawa." She paused before sneezing suddenly.

"Name's Genocider Syo!" Her voice and mannerisms did a complete one-eighty. She now looked towards the group with wild red eyes.

Yukizome seemed taken aback by the sudden personality change, but tried not to show it. "And what brought _you_ here?"

"Racked up thirty-eight counts of stalking, and _that's_ not even my main hobby!" She stuck out her tongue like she belonged to a heavy metal band.

" _Okay..!_ " Yukizome sputtered awkwardly. "You now..." she gestured towards the girl who... upon further inspection seemed to be... sleeping.

She opened her light, pink eyes drowsily, using her fist to rub the sleep from her face. " _Sleepy~_ " she uttered before glancing at Yukizome. Her eyes were still droopy. "I'm... Chiaki... Nanami." She yawned, perking up a little more. "I'm here because I downloaded and distributed some games... illegally... I think..." the girl then proceeded to reach into her hoodie's pocket and pull out a handheld video game, turning it on and removing herself from reality.

" _Helllllooo everyone!_ 'I-Buki-Mio-Da!' Put it together and what do ya get? Ibuki Mioda! My extreme passion for all things musical brought me here today!"

Soda raised an eyebrow, " _I_ heard you had a breakdown and broke every single instrument in the music room..."

"Don't sweat the details!" The energetic girl let the comment fly right over her head, not minding in he slightest.

The last girl lifted her left hand like a soldier. "Mukuro Ikusaba, assault and public endangerment."

"That's my girl!" Enoshima cheered with a laugh.

"And I'm Hajime Hinata. To be honest, I didn't really _do_ anything."

" _Ahem._ " Yukizome encouraged, her eyes silently warning.

"Fine, battered assault, but it wasn't _me!_ " The brunette maintained his innocence, slightly ticked off.

Yukizome nodded, her smile returning even brighter. "Alright then! That's everyone!" She paused in thought. "Okay, now..." She stood up and began to shuffle through the shelf behind her.

Yukizome procured what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit of sorts and returned to her chair.

"This is Usami." She gestured to the stuffed animal. "Let's try passing Usami, but before we pass her to someone, we have to say their name. I think it will help you guys get acquainted with each other, and as a group, we should all know each other's names!" She nodded. "If you don't remember someone's name, just guess or describe them and then they'll tell you what their name is." She paused. "No passing to the person next to you, and don't pass to someone who's already received it."

"What are we, _five?_ " Kuzuryu glared.

"Kuzuryu-san! _Catch!_ " Yukizome threw the stuffed rabbit.

He caught it easily. "Fine... Genocider-whatever..."

"Ahahahha!" She screeched, catching the animal, "That's Genocider Syo to you, only my precious Togami can call me whatever he wants!"

Eyebrows were raised.

"Anyway, demon-guy!" She threw it fast, startling Tanaka at first.

"It is I, Gundham Tanaka!" His expression hardened as he caught the toy. He proclaimed loudly, "so it seems I have been chosen... I call upon Mioda-san!"

"Hooraayy! It's Ibuki's turn!" she chimed. "Cool-hair-dude, catch!" She pelted the rabbit.

"Thanks man! It's Hagakure. I can get'cha some weed after this if you want," he offered.

" _Oooo,_ sounds fun! Ibuki accepts!"

"Ahem!" Yukizome frowned.

"Ahhh! Ibuki's declines!" She prattled loudly, throwing Hagakure an obvious wink.

"Oh... girl-bro, with all the muscles, here ya go!" He tossed Usami.

"My name is Sakura Ogami..." She responded. "Asahina."

Asahina caught the pass. "Owari-san, was it?" She seemed unsure.

"I'm open!" Owari caught the stuffed toy enthusiastically. "An' just call me Akane." She threw back a wide, toothy smile, along with the animal towards Hinata. "Heads up Hajimeme!"

"It's Hajime..." He sighed, catching it. " _Hinata,_ Haji-"

"S'orry 'bout that Haji-ji!"

He face palmed. "Uh... Komaeda..?" He tossed the bunny.

"Ah, I can't believe you decided _voluntarily_ to throw it to someone so _worthless!_ " He exclaimed, eyes bright.

"Ugh..." Hinata groaned at the remark.

He turned his head towards the silver haired woman. "Sorry for having the rabbit be thrown to you by _someone like me,_ Pekoyama-san." He threw it.

She caught it with lightning reflexes at the last moment. "It is no trouble at all," is all she said, her face blank. "Hanamura, Teruteru."

"And what a lovely woman _you_ are," he flirted, "I happen to know-"

"Hanamura-san," Yukizome warned.

"Oh!" He started. "You there, if you would grace me with your voluptuous presence..." Blood trickled from his nose as he passed Usami to the busty girl. " _Junko Enoshima_ , was it?"

She put her hands to her hips once again. "Now I have to pass this fucking ugly rabbit? _Okay!_ Catch big sis Mukuro!"

Ikusaba caught the stuffed animal in a similar manner in which Pekoyama caught it. "Kazuichi Soda."

He caught it. "Uh, Luden- _something..?_ " He scratched his neck sheepishly while displaying his shark-like teeth.

"That is Celestia Ludenberg." She received it with intense eyes. "My friend's call me Celeste, though that doesn't include _you_." A few students snickered. "You there, quiet girl." She gestured to Fujisaki, who nearly missed it.

"Oh, I'm Fujisaki," she reintroduced. "Um, Kuwata-san." She tossed the rabbit.

He leaned back in his chair, clearly finding the whole thing tedious. "Sleepy girl, _whatisit_..? Nanami." He threw the toy with an impressive force.

She nodded, catching it and yawning quietly. She turned her head. "You're Owada... I think," she spoke before passing the ball to the motorcyclist.

He nodded. "That's it. Instructor Yukizome..." With that, Usami was returned to the happy instructor.

"Good job everyone!" She glanced at the wall clock, which read 4:15. The ticking of the seconds hand was once again heard as a silence settled over the group between Yukizome's thoughts. "Hmm, since it's our first meeting, I'm deciding to let you all leave early and enjoy the rest of your Friday. Remember to come back on Monday though! Don't be late!" She waved the students out of the room. Chisa Yukizome had a feeling that most of these kids had bright futures ahead of them.

* * *

 **If anyone was wondering, Celestia's crime was conning, but I figured she'd be more mysterious about it... so yea.**

 **Oh! And Fujisaki is still a boy, but dressing as a girl like in the beginning of the game, before his secret was revealed. I'll continue to refer to him as a girl until everyone realizes, or he tells everyone he's actually a boy. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews, follows, and favorites make me happy.**


End file.
